


临摹人生01

by then0525 (orphan_account)



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/then0525





	临摹人生01

在东京，若是夜半续摊之后仍旧不想回家，有什么好去处？大半只顾事业不顾自身家业发展的单身ALPHA都会松一松领带，脸上笑得不加掩饰：“当然是去吉原了哟。”  
吉原风俗业花样迭出、举世闻名，每日吸引大量游客赏光，且看人下菜，层次划分清楚。激安店顾名思义，价格低廉、收取少量费用只帮忙解燃眉之急；大众店日常一些，九十分钟收取十张福泽谕吉，前戏之前要泡澡，结束时间还有十五分钟时OMEGA的闹钟准时响起，再双双入浴洗个道别澡，临别挥一挥手说期待下次再见；高级一些的具体价目倒是从来未闻其详，偶尔会有听了令人咋舌的价码出现，选大众店的人们吃惊一会儿，也就各自散了。  
之前传闻价码最高的，一直是西野组老大西野隆一手下那条街的店面。愿意花此等价钱买快乐的人大多在意的并不是钱，黑道出身的西野隆一最懂这个。安保都是戴着墨镜藏着一处纹身绝不示人的小弟，处理起突发状况来得心应手。花了钱的客人受到百分之二百的保护，挑衅滋事的人一律打断一条腿丢出街道。保障太好的缘故，即使是处于弱势的OMEGA也能够在这里也能寻到慰藉，因此西野组在吉原气势如日中天，钱财水流般涌入。  
日本去年提交奥运主办申请，希望预订2020年奥运会主办权。之后东京警方借机扯起大旗，声称风俗业影响日本国人形象，要对吉原进行彻底整改。这原本不算是个大问题，面对警方西野隆一向来是上有政策下有对策，两手都抓，一面给高级警督送成箱装的钞票一面下令小弟们歇业几天，面子里子工作都做得足够，到了晚间继续点亮店头霓虹灯牌营业。  
只不过今次西野隆一早晨喝了黑咖啡之后在健身房日常塑形，美腰机上少见的一个力有不逮把腰闪到，当下直接扶着腰倒在地上，发出巨大声响，引起保姆一声惊叫。当天便送医了，VIP病房入住之后保姆打电话回来，道自己走不开，叫二女儿西野七濑打包些西野隆一日常用品送到东京病院来，顺道还要带上今天的晨报，老爷子还没来得及读。  
西野隆一在VIP病房痛定思痛，上半年刚刚闪过腰就医这次又闪到腰，是不是真的到了服老的时候。再打眼看看来病房探望的老伙计们，黑西装黑墨镜，宝石袖扣，18K红金劳力士，气势惊人，只是头发大半已然花白。老爷子被戳到了心事，保姆刚刚买回来的早餐也没了胃口吃，和大家聊了几句便推说困了将人打发走，腰疼无法翻身只得将脸扭向窗户方向，望着外面一片湛蓝天空。  
西野隆一行事向来雷厉风行，二女儿跑车从大宅开到病院不过十分钟，西野七濑推门的时候已然下定了决心。打电话叫住派去银行取钱去警局通门路的小弟，慢条斯理地读完了今天的晨报，社会版报道为迎接东京奥运会对秋叶原和吉原进行整改，翻个面就是当今日本老龄化问题严重，传统行业后继无人。聪明人见微知著，晓得老龄化的黑道不再具有优势，将手上的报纸放在床头柜，沉吟一晌，叫西野七濑打电话喊大儿子西野盛过来。午饭之前西野隆一便宣布了退休，西野组的事情全权交由西野盛过手，目的不在壮大而在洗白——钱分批拿去赌场、拿去拍卖场，能洗白多少洗白多少。吉原的店全都转手易主，换成真金白银另作他用，交给西野盛腾挪。  
既然暴力式微，就要寻求新的权力，西野家半天之内重新回到扎本建地基的时期，只不过今次比起西野隆一当年多出大笔可支配资金，不再是白手起家。  
金钱是骤来骤去的流水，权力却是稳固的基石。这等身份的人混到这等年龄都明白这个道理，西野隆一和西野盛合计之后觉得还是投资政治最为稳固。  
西野盛虽然只比西野七濑大了两岁，但从小不爱念书，加上父亲是西野组老大，血气方刚的年岁里不免做下几桩意气之事，难以在讲究出身和派系的政坛立足，  
于是只得寄望于二女儿西野七濑。西野组老大西野隆一小女儿的人生白纸一张——尚未分化，又还在念高中。两下都是满满的希望，若是能够分化成ALPHA，再考入东大政治系，就等于是已经拿到了通往权力基石的镀金门票，基本上能够心想事成。  
分化不可控，但学业可控。于是西野隆一向二女儿下了死命令。

西野七濑为人自小沉默寡言，小小世界谁都不准入。得了父亲命令那天她刚好十七岁，离高中毕业还有一年。父亲当机立断，花足够多的钞票将西野从堀越高转入法政学院附属高，可见期待之大。  
西野倒无所谓，立足之处哪里都有。反正不管她到了哪里，周边人听说是西野组的千金便会敬而远之，虽然算是知名人士，但摄于西野组威力，八卦周刊也并不敢跟拍。  
西野家的担子一下子压在二女儿稚嫩肩膀上，西野明白自己是父亲兄长的唯一指望，即使不乐意也着手去做。五颜六色的便签贴满了书本，家教老师的任务量骤然加重，下午五点之后的时间都算加班，西野给她开十倍时薪，夜半时分单手撑着下巴打盹，西野却精神好，鲜榨橙汁一饮而尽之后继续做题。  
如此持续半年之后西野竟然奇迹般地把成绩提上来了，隆一老爷子松口气的同时也终于放松对西野的监管，准许女儿去参加一些宴会。帮西野拿外套的保镖藤原大哥就亦步亦趋絮絮叨叨，说来的都是有头有脸的人物，二小姐要好好表现。  
西野垂头不言，抬手整理刘海。她近期沉迷期中论文，已经有段时间没有去美容院，头发稍稍有些长，稍不注意就容易遮住眼睛。伸手去包里拿手机的时候触到光滑一张纸，心下疑惑了一会才想起是前座的鹤田给的，同行票。始终无表情的脸上此刻才显出一点懊恼，忘记了，这下自己人生中第一次爽约。  
鹤田是市议员的千金，杰尼斯标准迷妹，最近迷上关八，西野通宵准备考试和论文的时候她通宵看完了关八的团综，确定自己是黄担。认为亮亮的笑容很迷人，和东宝公主长泽雅美对戏也不落下风，更何况内心有创伤的家暴男恰好对抖M她的胃口。她这么一脸花痴地转过脸来趴在西野课桌上向西野传教这个理论的时候西野只觉得震惊，认为当代年轻人太过无底线，然而鹤田软磨硬泡拿出一张同行票的时候西野不胜其烦，最终答应了。

当晚宴会主人是白石集团的董事长白石淳介。白石靠房地产发家，政界也吃得开，近年来更是将业务范围拓展到基础建设的方方面面，今年更是跟上时代脚步开始开发通信业。在东京混的聪明人一共就这些，人人心头都有一把尺，知道白石家虽然目前尚且无意政坛，但若是决定涉足的话，隐形实力大概能抵一个中等党派了，是以能卖面子的时候都赶着卖。能巴得上自然是赚到，就算巴不上，白石家也伸手不打笑脸人。  
白石家没有儿子，两个女儿却是东京有名的美人姐妹。或许是遗传基因作祟，白石家的人向来分化较晚，大女儿满二十岁之后一举一动都是八卦周刊的头版，五年前分化的时候更是举世瞩目。娱乐版都要划分成两个版面，一半讲今年AKB48总选举大岛战胜前田登顶，一半讲白石家的大女儿成功分化为OMEGA。  
那年去白石家请求相亲的人几乎踏破了门槛，十八岁的白石麻衣好奇地倚着姐姐的门框，看着姐姐咬着牙往左臂上扎了几支抑制剂。姐姐手臂上触目惊心的针眼和客厅里求婚大军的喧嚣给白石留下了极差的印象，她痛定思痛，认为人生能够支撑下去的唯一希望就是成为一个ALPHA。  
然而事与愿违，姐姐分化之后两年的夏天白石在屋顶泳池边的躺椅上晒太阳，这年流行美黑，东京的名媛们纷纷赶赴夏威夷渡长假，回来之后不动声色穿露肩装，看似不在意地向同伴秀小麦色肌肤。白石因为心系J家偶像，要时不时追现场，无法一咬牙打理行李搭上私家飞机奔赴夏威夷，只好在自家屋顶将就一下。然而白石天生肤色白到近乎作弊，再怎么咬牙接受烈日洗礼也皮肤也只是微微泛红，回到房间淋浴之后已经恢复平静，复又变得瓷器一样洁白。  
白石正在晒太阳突然觉出不对劲，愣怔了一霎，成长却并不等人。  
那天阳光极好，刺得人睁不开眼，白石想要抬手去抚自己异常滚烫的额头，手臂却好似没有力气。  
白石在十九岁生日的前一天，分化成为OMEGA。

家里两个女儿先后分化为OMEGA，这在白石淳介心里不啻于八级大地震。得知这一消息的一瞬间脑子里先把东京有头有脸的ALPHA都过了一遍，意在为女儿找到合意姻缘，不然白石集团家大业大，白石淳介小女儿亦是O的消息传出去，还不知道会引来什么样不怀好意的人。  
所以白石十九岁生日的party开得声势浩大，白石淳介把能请到的人都请来了。西野端着一杯香槟站在人群后方听白石淳介讲祝酒词，冷气仿佛不要钱似的吹，手指变冷之后西野非常乖巧地披上了羊绒外套，冰冷手指顺势往口袋里钻，触到一张纸样的东西，西野伸手拿出。  
原来是鹤田给的那张同行票，忍不住又想起花痴前桌关于家暴男的言论。西野忍俊不禁，勾起嘴角微微一笑，正准备把票塞回口袋，第六感告诉她在那之前要先往一旁看一看。  
西野转过脸去，右边站着一位白肤黑裙的貌美少女，栗色的头发往一旁梳起，露出白玉似的额头，巨大的两枚耳环在发间见缝插针地反射一点亮光，投进西野的眼睛。  
“不去的话给我。”西野还没来得及开口打招呼，已经听见对方的声音冷冷地这么说着。

宴会一开始白石便察觉父亲和东京三菱银行的行长非常亲密，她长时间瞩目娱乐圈，从八卦周刊知晓行长的儿子之前刚刚分化，是个A。  
那位近期炙手可热的金A今天也跟着父亲出席了这场宴会，白石端着酒杯在人群后冷冷地注视着父亲和他有说有笑，眉毛微微扬起，表情极尽谄媚之能事，看得白石心头发冷。不免想起姐姐手臂上的针眼，纵然自小生在白石家，习惯了喜怒不形于色，想起父亲这般轻易地就要决定自己的人生也还是觉得怒从心起，欲要给父亲反击却又不知该如何下手，一时之间憋屈得紧，恰巧转脸看到左边站着的华服少女从口袋里拿出一张今晚的J家巨蛋票。  
白石决定让这个生日宴失去主角的时候西野觉得自己手上的寒意越发重，原是要张口回答白石的，只是牙关一松竟然发起颤来，抖抖索索说不出一句话。心说这下糟了，转眼环顾四下也没看到藤原大哥的影子，大概是被白石家穿着小礼服的侍应生礼貌请出去了。  
当年的西野组声势浩大，创始人西野隆一原是上任议员手下的停车小弟。只是他为人机灵，又会审时度势，没两年便出人头地，亲手创建西野组。道上盛传西野组跟别的黑道不一样，老大没有老大脾气，和兄弟们一口锅吃饭一张床睡觉，又讲规矩，善待下属。毛头小子像是乘上了东风，一夜发达，兼并周边几个式微帮派，一手掌握附近所有灰色产业。  
西野隆一的故事版本众多，口口相传，无人不晓得西野组老大的大名。虎父无犬子，西野盛刚刚成年便顶着这样身份出来走动，一张姣好面庞继承自母亲，行事又乖张狠厉不拘小节，并不受传统习惯制约，热兵器也耍得来，枪法极准，说是百步穿杨也不为过，一个月之内打响名声。  
父兄如此，唯独西野七濑活在干净世界，每天读漫画收集手办。她是荒木飞吕彦老师死忠粉，周边一件不落下，刚出贩售消息便保存链接转发给藤原，追加一条消息，言简意赅，all。藤原便知道二小姐意思了，着人排队购买。空条承太郎的坐姿手办限量发售500个，二小姐还有资本挑拣喜爱的编号。  
所以外界此刻单知道西野家大整改，西野隆一隐退，西野盛接手。又有谁人得知此刻西野家最最寄予厚望的反倒是无人知晓的西野七濑？就算有通天本领，猜测得到这一步，又有谁能将白石家宴会上站在人群后面、看似羸弱的女孩子和西野组二小姐对上号？  
白石也不能对上号。她只道来自己生日趴的人不会不认识自己，更想不到有人或许会拒绝自己，话说出口了，走近两步伸手便要去取少女两指夹着的那张票。  
西野虽然觉得这里冷得不似人间，但终究还是头脑留一丝晴明，知道鹤田的同行票若是给了旁人定然不妥，还不如爽约更能使议员千金接受。看到站在近旁的冷脸漂亮姐姐开口讨过票之后竟然直接伸手来取，下意识收回手指，将票揉皱了缩在掌心。挣扎着走出去，报上西野名号，指示近旁的侍应生去传话，她太过不舒服，要联系藤原大哥早退著名的白石家宴会。

白石自然不能放过这个无礼的不知名女孩子，反正早已决定让宴会失去主角，看到女孩子跌跌撞撞走出去她便毫不犹豫跟上，待侍应生走远了这才迫近，她双手抱在胸前，俯视眼前看起来有些狼狈的女孩子。  
以为女孩子因得罪了白石家千金才心虚低头来着，没曾想并不是如此。西野正垂头调匀呼吸，察觉到面前地毯落下阴影于是抬起眼来。她已经脸色煞白，身体冷到发颤，一心等侍应生叫来保镖好回到家去慢慢调理，看到面前站着的恰好是问自己讨票的女孩子时心下不由连连叫苦，不自觉地咬紧下唇，拿出了一点西野家的狠劲，瞪视眼前人。  
两人眼神在空中相撞，白石心底觉出一丝迟疑，眼神继续沿光速向前，看进对方黑白分明的眼睛里。直到嗅出空气中浓厚的朗姆酒气味时白石才意识到自己为何莫名心中怔忡——对方是ALPHA。  
然而西野心中只想着保卫好那张票，维护她与前桌的脆弱友谊，气势上不能够输，十七岁也要拿出二十七岁的底气来。小腿暗暗用力，瞪视眼前的人。  
直到嗅到一股若有似无的巧克力味道时，西野才恍惚记起一些旧知识：生理课上她拿乔鲁诺圆珠笔在书本上画翻页小人，戴眼镜四十岁BETA男教师的声音隐约传入耳中——  
ALPHA分化时会觉得寒冷，OMEGA分化时则正相反。ALPHA对OMEGA具有强大的控制力，信息素甚至可以使OMEGA提前进入发情期。  
走廊转角处传来脚步声，西野单听声音便知道这是藤原大哥。眼看对面的黑裙女孩子几乎已经站不稳，眼角熏得泛红，在消化掉自己刚刚分化这一冲击性信息之前，西野不忘对被自己引出发情期的女孩子负责：她伸手扶住对面白石的右脸，毫不犹豫吻上去，完成了人生中第一次暂时标记。


End file.
